Augustine Vampire
Augustine Vampire refers to a vampire that has been, or currently is, a subject to the many experiments carried out on vampires by the Augustine society. It appears that their primary goal is to learn about the anatomy of vampires, but they're also in the process of artificially modifying them to be made stronger and more dependent on vampire blood. Creation A human being should be turned into a vampire by the typical procedure, then there are two ways to turn a normal vampire into an Augustine Vampire. The first method involves selective feeding of particular types of blood which seem to affect both their psychology and physiology, increasing their strength and driving them to feed on vampire blood. The process takes a few days to complete. The second method is much faster and is simply in injecting a vampire in the body of a particular compound that will donate to his vampire thirst for the blood of a vampire. History Whitmore experiments In the Cell '' Maxfield experiments In ''Monster's Ball, Maxfield runs some experiments on Jesse who has completed the transition to vampire but has not fed for three days. Jesse continuously questions his immense hunger throughout Maxfield's observations. Maxfield comments that Jesse is a "perfect candidate". In Dead Man on Campus, Jesse is able to escape from Maxfield and attacks his roommate Aaron due to his heightened senses. Caroline and Elena promise to teach him to make use of his abilities, starting with healing Aaron. As he and Caroline dance, he finds himself being urged to feed on her. He then confronts Dr. Maxfield as to why he wants to "feed on the girl that I like?". Maxfield explains that he was able to "modify" his physiology so that humans won't be his prey. Jesse attacks Damon but as Damon remarks he is stronger due to his age, Jesse proves him wrong and begins to feed on him. Jesse is ultimately killed by Elena in an attempt to save Damon. Caroline is saddened by his death as she and Elena promised to help him. In Total Eclipse of the Heart, Damon Salvatore is injected with the Ripper Com pund and then Feeds on Joey (another Test subject) to the point where he feeds so hard he rips his head clean off in just a matter of seconds. He is the only known Augustine Vampire in existance due to Jesse Being killed by Elena. Damon may have the ability to control his Augustine Vampire urges around those he has strong feelings for such as Stefan, Elena and Enzo. Physiology Augustine vampires possess the same physiology as regular vampires, though they have a hunger for vampire blood and appear to be strong for vampires their age. Powers & Abilities Augustine vampires possesses the standard powers of a vampire although to a heightened degree. * Super Strength - Augustine vampires, even those who are just days old in terms of vampire age, are physically much stronger than humans and most vampires and grow stronger with time. They can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. Despite being far younger, Jesse was able to overpower Damon Salvatore as result of being genetically enhanced by Dr. Maxfield. It seems that the source of their superior strength is that they feed on vampire blood as well as human, doubling their strength. It is unknown how they would fare against a hybrid, a transformed werewolf, or an Original. *'Super Speed' - Augustine vampires possess the same speed as average vampires; able to accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self, and can turn on and off emotions and humanity. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses' - Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires heal extremely quickly, but still feel the pain of a wound before it heals. Vampires can snap their bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. The only injury that cannot be healed on its own is a werewolf bite. Weaknesses *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Fire' or Sunlight - The act of exposing a vampire to fire or sunlight will result in permanent death. * Wood - Wounding a vampire with a wooden weapon will cause the vampire to become severely weak. Stabbing a vampire through the heart with a wooden stake will result in permanent death. Elena was able to kill Jesse by driving a sharp piece of wood into his heart. *'Vervain' - The act of exposing or ingesting a vampire with vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. Also vampires can't compel anyone on vervain. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of extracting or removing the heart of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Invitation' - Vampires cannot enter a home without an invitation by the owner. *'Magic' - Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft including the creation of harmful magical objects. *'Desiccation' - Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. *'Vampire Bloodline' - If an Original vampire dies, all vampires descended from their bloodline will slowly perish. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to vampires. It will cause them to hallucinate, grow severely weak and go rabid until it kills them. Klaus' hybrid blood can cure the bite. *'Broken Neck' - Breaking a vampires neck is a common way to subdue one, it will not kill them but it will keep them unconscious for several hours and when they are still unconscious they won't have a pulse and appear to be dead. Known Augustine Vampire Trivia *They are the vampires to vampires. *Augustine vampires are comparable to the Reapers depicted in Blade II. Like Reapers, Augustine vampires are a race of genetically engineered "super-vampires" that possess superior strength, increased bloodlust, and who feed on both humans and vampires. *This new species is similar to the species in the second book from the Salvation trilogy of the books. In the second book Unspoken genetic vampires serve as the main antagonists. *Damon is the first main charachter to become an Augustine Vampire, this is most likely because his charachter suits the effects of the Ripper Compound. It is unknown, as of this moment, if he will display the enhanced abilities that Jesse displayed. Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Species